


Christmas spoiler

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Relationships: Ryan Hawley/Danny Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Christmas spoiler

'Soooo' Danny said when he came home 'The mags released a first article for the christmas episode'

'Already? Woah, that's early' Ryan answered surprised. What did they write?' 

'Just that people won't see it coming and that it will be a big surprise'

'I wish I was on social media'

'Why's that?'

'I would love to know if the robron fans commented on it'

'Yup, they did. I was curious and checked it.' Danny admitted.

'Course you did' Ryan smiled. I love to be at home with Hailey but I really missed filming with you. I can't wait to come back next week'

'Same. It will be great. Anyway, where is Hailey?'

'She is still sleeping'

'Does that mean we have some time on our own?' Danny smirked

'Mmmh' Ryan murmured and pulled Danny onto his lap.


End file.
